Forbidden Fruit
by Lady Ascot
Summary: Elijah is a lawyer who has just entered in one of the best law firms in New York, to meet Davina the daughter of his boss, he will feel an attraction, which for him is prohibited. Does she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

In **Forbidden Fruit**, all characters are human. I'll introduce Davina's parents, Emma and Harry. Harry has one of the most important law firms in New York; Elijah's moving to your firm and will meet your family. From then on a whirlwind of emotions rises.  
I changed the surname of Davina, will be Clark (is a little similar, with Claire ...)

Laura W. Johnson - Emma Clark  
Todd Stashwick - Harry Clark  
Danielle Campbell - Davina Clark  
Daniel Gillies - Elijah Mikaelson

Yasmine Al Bustami - Monique Deveraux (best friend Davina)

* * *

**The First Impact**

Another gala dinner at the House of Clark, Harry Clark the matriarch of the family, has one of the best law firms in New York, to celebrate the success of his Office, he invites all his colleagues for a dinner, without forgetting the most recent hire, Elijah Mikaelson.

An elegant man, with an aristocratic air, causing the envy of many of his colleagues, for their size. Harry to spot him at the entrance of the house, call him immediately.

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I'm still a little lost." says Elijah a little embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, over time you get used to the city." Harry makes sign to Emma and Davina approaching them

"Let me introduce you to my family. Emma, my wife, and my daughter Davina." said Harry pointing to each one.

Elijah greets them, kissing the hand of each one. He and Davina Exchange glances, standing in a kind of trance, for seconds.

"The pleasure is all ours, welcome to our House. Make yourself at home." says Emma away along with Davina

During the dinner Elijah and Davina are opposite each other, and exchange shy glances and discreet.

During the dinner Elijah and Davina are opposite each other, and Exchange shy glances and discreet. After dinner Davina is sitting on the porch, feeling a presence behind you, is Elijah.

"What a shock, you're so silent?!" says Davina

Elijah gives a small smile sitting too. "No, I'm not silent, you were focused on the Moon, which is beautiful. Don't you think?"

Both observe the Moon

"Yes I love the full moon. She makes me thoughtful..."

Elijah's fingers unconsciously touch the hand of Davina, causing a static shock. The two Exchange look, but are interrupted by Emma.

"Hummm...are observing the moon. How romantic!" says Emma leaving them embarrassed

"MOM!" yells Davina, while Elijah smiles

"I think you'd better retire, don't you sweetheart."

"Of course mom. Goodbye Elijah, was a pleasure to meet you. "says Davina shyly

"It was my pleasure to have known both. I also need to rest, I'll just say goodbye to Dr. Clark. "says Elijah going towards to stairs

"Goodbye my darling ..." says Emma watching him

...

By giving her a kiss good night, Emma comments with Davina about Elijah.

"If he was younger, would make a fine son-in-law."

"I think you need to rest, Mama ..." says Davina while giving a little laugh

Davina falls asleep thinking about your new acquaintance, Elijah.

...

That night, Elijah couldn't sleep walked in circles on the bed. Every time he closed your eyes just remember Davina walking to you.

"Damn It! This girl is driving me crazy ...what's wrong with you Elijah...attracted by a little girl...and then your boss's daughter..." think Elijah

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, the next chapters will be better, I'll try ... Thank You ... Kisses ...**


	2. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

_Overnight Elijah dream with Davina..._

_Elijah just out of the shower and finds Davina lying in bed with a pink lingerie set complete. She's grabbing the headboard, calling him to her side. Elijah's petrified at the sight that is taking, failing to react, just look at her body._

_"Come here... Lijah..." says Davina giving light slaps on the mattress_

_"You...you...like a goddess..." He approaches the bed, beginning by kissing your feet, legs, belly, breasts, neck, until reach the mouth._

_The two ardent kisses exchanged and Davina reverses position, sitting exactly on the sexual organs, leading him to madness._

_"It's wrong...we can't...no...no ..." repeats Elijah_

The alarm clock rings, are 7 a. m, Elijah gives a leap out of bed, repairing the dream caused reactions in your body.

"My God, what's going on with you, she is ..." says Elijah if looking in the bathroom mirror

...

This morning Davina wake up in a good mood, as if she was in the clouds.

"Good morning, Davina! What are you going to do today, which is Saturday?"

"I don't know, Daddy, I might go to the movies with Monique."

"I hope you have fun! I unfortunately have to work, I have a meeting in the Office. If your mother wanted to go out to dinner..." says Harry looking with roguish air for Emma

"I'll think about it!" says Emma smiling

That afternoon Davina and Monique decide to spend their time caring for them, going to the hairdressers, manicure and a movie.

Harry at the end of the meeting does not resist and invites Elijah to dine with him and his family at a restaurant. Elijah is apprehensive, due to their dreams with Davina, but on impulse responds yes. Who is not very happy is Emma who thought having a romantic dinner with your husband.

Davina to come home find Elijah along with their parents.

"I'm glad you're here, we're going out for dinner, put your purchases in your room and go down." ordered Harry. Elijah avoids looking at her.

Already in the restaurant Elijah and Davina are facing each other, he tries to control himself because it only comes to head the dream he had that morning. She is also uncomfortable because you feel a lump in your throat and some hot flashes when you look in his eyes.

In the restaurant there is a jazz band playing big hits, and Harry invites Emma to dance.

"Why don't you ask Elijah to dance, Davina!" suggests Emma leaving your daughter shamed

The two dance despite feeling pressured, Davina instinctively approaches Elijah, leaving him quite tense, Elijah tries to control himself but can not, approaching his mouth of the neck Davina smelling her and giving her little kisses, Davina feels a shiver up your spine every time he kisses her.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry! " says Elijah guilty

"Your instincts spoke louder, don't worry..." she whispers in his ear, leaving him in the clouds

"I love your smell, your perfume...Dav...ina..."

"Me too!"

The two look each other in an intense way, feeling great desire to kiss, but decided not to go ahead because Harry and Emma are watching them, despite the desire to continue the two control.

After dancing all come back to the table and Harry asks a favor Elijah.

"Would you take up Davina to home, if not too uncomfortable. Emma and I take a walk. If you know what I mean."

"Of course, no trouble at none." says Elijah without hesitation

Davina bids farewell to his parents and enters the car of Elijah. To stop at traffic lights without realizing Elijah puts his hand on Davina leg, leaving the hot things, the two exchange glances and smiles but doesn't say anything at all to the house.

When saying goodbye, their mouths bump into each other, and the two don't resist, kissing.

Their mouths is as if they had a super glue, the kisses were becoming more intense and warm, Elijah ran with your hand the body of Davina. Still breathless both decide to terminate, and Davina exits the car, before closing the door of house, she smiled at Elijah maliciously, making him crazy.

He roams the streets of New York with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment, if you have time.  
****XoXo ;)**


End file.
